Welcome Back
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia left Eddie after finding out she was pregnant. Fast forward 9 years later and her daughter is a child actress. An opportunity comes up where she films a new movie that also stars Eddie. (AU: Same premise of my story the act becomes real but different, if that makes any sense)


_Abbey_

I'm Abigail-Dawn Miller. I also go by Abbey-Dawn, and Addie. I am an actress. I am 9 years old and I live with my mother/manager Patricia Williamson. I have no idea where the last name Miller came from, I'm just gonna assume it was my dads last name but I don't know him at all. My mom was still in school when she got pregnant and that's all I know. Anyways we live in L.A. When she's not my manager she does photography and runs her own bar. My mom is kind of the coolest ever.

I waited at the car rider line at school and sighed. I go to normal school which I like and hate at the same time. I saw a familiar white mustang. I smiled at my god mother and jumped in.

"Hey superstar," Aunt Joy said.

"Hey," I said happily. My aunt runs the bar with my mom and also has her own clothing line. She's married to my godfather Jerome whose a director. My aunt drove to the whole strip of buildings her and my mom owned. They bought up a whole strip so they could be close to each other.

"You're mothers in the photography studio," Aunt Joy said. I grabbed my backpack and ran inside. My mom was taking pictures of some models in Aunt Joy's clothing. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Addie," She said. I smiled and hugged her. All of the models waved at me before getting back to posing. I went to my moms office and snooped around her desk. I wonder if she has any work for me. I love being on set, it's such a rush. After a while I just gave up. She probably locked it away in her safe if she does have anything. I walked down to the bar that Aunt Joy and Mom shared. Everyone waved at me and said hi. People were cleaning up to get ready for the dinner rush. I sat at the bar and my favorite bartenderess, Kaya walked over. I'm only allowed out here when they're closed. When the bar is open I have to stay in my moms office or the kitchen.

"Hey Addie," Kaya said.

"Hi! Can I have a soda float but can you make it look fancy?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She made two scoops of ice cream and sprayed soda into the nice glass. She added garnishes, making it look all pretty. I clapped and sipped the drink. I watched the TV they had put on above me. About 15 minutes later Mom and Joy walked in.

"Joy. No! We can't both just leave and there is no way she can go without me," Mom complained.

"Patricia come on! Jerome can't think of anyone else who can play Chairty except her. Besides we have managers able to take care of work," Joy persuaded. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Where are we supposed to find a house on such short notice?" Mom asked.

"Jerome is paying for hotels. You shall stay in a gorgeous suite," Aunt Joy said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine. Addie will be in the film," Mom said. I squealed and they turned to look at me.

"Yay film days. Will you take me to in-and-out for lunch every day?" I asked.

"Actually the movie is shot in England," Aunt Joy said. England?

"When do we start filming?" I asked.

"You need to leave for England tomorrow," Joy said. Mom rubbed her temples.

"So we have to start packing. Come on Abigail," Mom said. I growled and she picked me up. She put me in the backseat of her BMW and drove to our apartment. I went to my room and started to pack. Mom came in and handed me a script. I smiled and started to read. Another new adventure.

 _Eddie_

"Yeah, I read over the script," I said walking into my hotel room/home for the next year probably. Bell boys started to unload my bags and I sat down on the couch.

"Good. You're now allowed to announce you're working on this film," Jerome said.

"Mm, sure. Did you get my demands for the dressing room?" I asked.

"Yes, you're a bit of a diva Miller," Jerome joked.

"I just need what I need," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Just make sure you behave on set since we have a kid," He said.

"Who is the girl gonna be?" I asked. I had read the script and knew that I was supposed to have a daughter.

"I got Abigail Miller," He said. Ha, two Millers. The paparazzi always try to connect us because of the last names but I always tell them I'm not related to any kids. Hopefully she'll be professional so we can get this movie done,

* * *

 ** _So I was looking at the Act Becomes Real and I decided I wanted to do it a different way. I want to have more development and this is what I came up with. It's going to be different but hopefully good so enjoy._**


End file.
